nasafandomcom-20200215-history
NASA Astronaut Group 13
NASA's Astronaut Group 13 (the Hairballs) was announced by NASA on 17 January 1990. The group name came from its selection of a black cat as a mascot, to play against the traditional unlucky connotations of the number 13.Jones, Thomas, "Sky Walking, An Astronaut's Memoir," Harper Collins, 2006 Pilots *'Kenneth Cockrell' (5 flights) :STS-56 (Science Mission; Flew as a Mission specialist) :STS-69 (2nd flight of the Wake Shield Facility) :STS-80 (3rd flight of the Wake Shield Facility) :STS-98 (ISS Assembily Mission - Launched the Destiny Laboratory Module) :STS-111 (ISS Resupply Mission; Launched Expedition 5) *'Eileen Collins' (4 flights) :STS-63 (Shuttle-Mir Mission; became the first female pilot of a U.S. Spacecraft) :STS-84 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-93 (Deployed Chandra X-Ray Observatory; became the first female commander of a U.S. Spacecraft) :STS-114 (Return to Flight) *'William G. Gregory' (1 flight) :STS-67 (2nd flight of the ASTRO telescope) *'James D. Halsell' (5 flights) :STS-65 (Science Mission) :STS-74 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-83 (Intended to be a Science Mission; Mission cut short due to fuel cell problems) :STS-94 (Science Mission using experiments intended to be conducted on STS-83) :STS-101 (ISS Supply Mission) *'Charles J. Precourt' (4 flights) :STS-55 (German Spacelab Mission) :STS-71 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-84 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-91 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) *'Richard A. Searfoss' (3 flights) :STS-58 (Science Mission) :STS-76 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-90 (Science Mission) *'Terrence W. Wilcutt' (4 flights) :STS-68 (Science Mission) :STS-79 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-89 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-106 (ISS Supply Mission) Mission specialists *'Daniel W. Bursch' (4 flights) :STS-51 (Launched the ACTS satellite) :STS-68 (Science Mission) :STS-77 (Spartan-207) :STS-108 (ISS Resupply Mission) :ISS Expedition 4 (6 month mission to the ISS) :STS-111 (The mission landed Expedition 4) *'Leroy Chiao' (4 flights) :STS-65 (Science Mission) :STS-72 (Returned Japan's Space Flyer Unit) :STS-92 (ISS Assembly Mission - Launched the Z1 Truss Segment and PMA-3) :Soyuz TMA-5 (The launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 10) :ISS Expedition 10 (6 month mission to the ISS) *'Michael R. Clifford' (3 flights) :STS-53 (Classified DoD Mission) :STS-59 (Science Mission) :STS-76 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) *'Nancy J. Currie' (4 flights) :STS-57 (Science Mission) :STS-70 (Launched TDRS 7) :STS-88 (ISS Assembly Mission - Launched Unity (Node 1), PMA-1, and PMA-2) :STS-109 (Hubble Space Telescope Servicing Mission; ''Columbia's'' last successful flight) *'Bernard A. Harris, Jr.' (2 flights) :STS-55 (German Spacelab Mission) :STS-63 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) *'Susan J. Helms' (5 flights) :STS-54 (Launched TDRS 6) :STS-64 (Science Mission) :STS-78 (Science Mission) :STS-101 (ISS Supply Mission) :STS-102 (The mission launched Expedition 2) :ISS Expedition 2 (6 month mission to the ISS) :STS-105 (The mission landed Expedition 2) *'Thomas D. Jones' (4 flights) :STS-59 (Science Mission) :STS-68 (Science Mission) :STS-80 (3rd flight of the Wake Shield Facility) :STS-98 (ISS Assembly Mission - Launched the Destiny Laboratory Module) *'William S. McArthur' (4 flights) :STS-58 (Science Mission) :STS-74 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-92 (ISS Assembly Mission - Launched the Z1 Truss Segment and PMA-3) :Soyuz TMA-7 (The launch and landing vehicle of Expedition 12) :ISS Expedition 12 (6 month mission to the ISS; was the Expedition 12 CDR) *'James H. Newman' (4 flights) :STS-51 (Launched the ACTS satellite) :STS-69 (2nd flight of the Wake Shield Facility) :STS-88 (ISS Assembly Mission - Launched Unity (Node 1), PMA-1, and PMA-2) :STS-109 (Hubble Space Telescope Servicing Mission; ''Columbia's'' last successful flight) *'Ellen Ochoa' (4 flights) :STS-56 (Science Mission) :STS-66 (Science Mission - ATLAS-03) :STS-96 (ISS Supply Mission) :STS-110 (Launched the S0 Truss Segment) *'Ronald M. Sega' (2 flights) :STS-60 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-76 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) *'Donald A. Thomas' (4 flights) :STS-65 (Science Mission) :STS-70 (Launched TDRS 7) :STS-83 (Intended to be a Science Mission; Mission cut short due to fuel cell problems) :STS-94 (Science Mission using experiments intended to be conducted on STS-83) *'Janice E. Voss' :STS-57 (Science Mission) :STS-63 (Shuttle-Mir Mission) :STS-83 (Intended to be a Science Mission; Mission cut short due to fuel cell problems) :STS-94 (Science Mission using experiments intended to be conducted on STS-83) :STS-99 (Shuttle Radar Topography Mission) References External links *Astronaut Biographies: Home Page Category:NASA Astronaut Corps Category:Lists of astronauts